


Coming Clean

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Trimberly Prompts [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, and kim's never regretted anything more in her life, trini's just sad and disappointed in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Kim finally tells Trini about the picture of Amanda she leaked and Trini doesn't exactly take it as well as Jason did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot me any Trimberly prompts you might have either in the comments section here or on my tumblr: onceuponacaskett
> 
> Prompt from Anon on tumblr: Trini isn't as forgiving as Jason was when Kim confides in her about how she cyber bullied Amanda with revenge porn.

Kim paced the length of her bedroom, wringing her hands and trying to keep them from shaking. She had texted Trini over fifteen minutes ago saying that she needed to talk to her and the wait was absolutely killing her.

She had invited Trini over to confess the horrible thing she did to Amanda. It was high time her friend knew. But she was scared out of her mind because she just didn’t know how Trini would react. Jason had taken it well enough, but that was him. Trini…Trini was different.

Trini knew what it was like to be bullied all the time and had been on the receiving end of many malicious words and deeds. Her locker had been defaced numerous times. She’d been called “dyke,” “fag,” and “wetback” (all of which made Kim want to cut a bitch) more than any of them could keep track of. And maybe she hadn’t had nude pictures of herself shared without her permission, but both were forms of horrible bullying all the same.

So what if Trini hated her?

“You planning on burning a hole through the floor with all that walking?”

Kim jumped as Trini’s voice startled her. She shook her head and said, “You just scared the shit outta me.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” Trini laughed. “What’s got you thinking so hard that you didn’t hear me climb in through your window?”

Kim bit her lip and gestured to her bed. “Can we-can we sit down? There’s something I gotta tell you.

Trini narrowed her suspiciously, but did as Kim asked. “Alright, you’re acting, like, _super_  weird. What’s up?”

Kim sat down next to her, fingers plucking at the comforter. She stopped when she felt a hand cover hers.

“Hey. What’s going on?”

Kim took a deep breath and said, “You know how I have detention every Saturday? Same as Jason and Billy?”

Trini nodded.

“Well, there’s a reason for that. I…I did a bad thing, Trini. A  _horrible_  thing to one of my friends.”

Kim didn’t look at Trini the entire time she spoke and Trini never interrupted her once. She sat back and listened with rapt attention, letting Kim explain everything. How Amanda shared the naked picture with her. How she’d leaked the photo and humiliated Amanda beyond belief. How she’d been ostracized by her (now) former friends and all but kicked off the cheerleading squad. But most of all how badly she wished that she could take it all back.

After she was done, she finally worked up the courage to look at Trini. The other girl was staring hard at the wall in front of her, completely silent. It was a long uncomfortable moment before she said anything.

“So that’s how you fell from grace, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kim said quietly. “And there isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t regret what I did.”

“That doesn’t take back what you did to Amanda, Kim,” Trini said, an edge to her voice. “And as much as I hate that girl’s guts, no one deserves their privacy invaded like that.  _No one_. How could you? Why would you  _ever_  think that was a good idea? I mean, revenge porn, Kim? That’s the lowest you can get. I-I just….” She sighed heavily leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

Kim’s worst fear was coming true. Trini couldn’t even look at her. Her mouth was set in a grim line and Kim didn’t know what to say.

“I thought you were different,” Trini whispered. She was feeling betrayed. The girl she had fallen for, the girl who made her heart ache, the girl who made butterflies stir in her stomach, the girl who was her  _best friend_  had done the unthinkable. Trini wasn’t even sure if she could still trust Kim or not anymore.

“I am,” she insisted. “I’m still the same Kimberly Hart who trains everyday with you and the boys. I’m still the same person who saved the world from an ugly green alien lady who wanted to destroy it. And I’m still the same person who would die for any one of you. I made a mistake, Trini, and you all deserve to know what I did.”

Trini closed her eyes and stood up, walking over to Kim’s still open window. “I just…I need time. To process it and…,” she trailed off before finally looking up at Kim. “Just give me some time.”

Kim swallowed hard, blinking back tears that threatened to escape. She didn’t—couldn’t—lose Trini. She was her best friend. They understood each other and meshed in a way the other Rangers never would with either of them. They had their own unique relationship that allowed the two of them to be stronger together than when they were with any of the others.

As Trini swung a leg through her window, ready to climb down, Kim couldn’t help it. She just had to ask. “Do you hate me now?”

That stopped Trini right in her tracks. “No,” she said eventually, staring at Kim with sad eyes. “I don’t think I could ever hate you, Kim.” Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finally talks to Kim after a few days of radio silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people, including an anon on Tumblr, asked me to add a second chapter dealing with the fallout of Kim telling Trini her secret. So here you are and I hope you like it :)
> 
> Also possible Trigger Warning for some references to homophobia. It's not a whole lot, but here's the warning just so you guys are aware.

Kim was in hell. For the past few days, she had been giving Trini the space that she had asked for, but going this long without hardly even seeing the girl was becoming pure torture. The two of them had become close friends, almost always attached at the hip so the abrupt, albeit (hopefully) temporary, change was like a sudden shock to her system. Trini was barely even making eye contact with her if they happened to pass each other in the hallway at school.

And Ranger training…fuck, Ranger training was the _worst_. It was the only chance that Kim got to see Trini for an extended period of time, yet somehow, Trini managed to still keep her distance despite all of them being trapped together in the Pit. Kim didn’t think she would ever regret what she did to Amanda more than right now.

The final bell rang, snapping Kim out of her internal misery and signaling the end of the school day. She walked through the parking lot and unlocked her car, sliding into the driver’s seat. She was about to start the engine and zip out of there with every intention to go home and mope in her room when her phone buzzed from within her pocket. She pulled it out and nearly dropped it when she saw who had texted her.

_Trini: Meet me at the quarry at 9_

Kim didn’t hesitate before sending back a text that said, _Okay_. She tossed her phone on the seat next to her and drove off, wondering just how she was supposed to waste the time in between now and 9 o’clock. Jason had given them a blessed day off from training so she had nothing to do until then. Just to sit and wait.

 -------------------------

Later that night, Kim snuck out through her bedroom window and ran the entire way to the quarry. As she approached the cliffs at the edge of the ravine that led to the spaceship, she slowed to a walk, noticing that Trini was already there, sitting close to the edge with her feet dangling over.

“Hey,” Kim called out, trying to make it sound like her insides _weren’t_ a wreck at the moment.

Trini didn’t even look back at her and Kim felt her stomach sink. All she did was pat the ground beside her, a nonverbal message for Kim to sit.

Obeying the request, Kim kept her eyes staring straight ahead, afraid to look at Trini.

“So I did my thinking,” Trini began, “and I finally decided that what you did to Amanda—to your best friend at the time—was a really shitty thing to do.”

Kim tried not to flinch at the brutal honesty. Because nothing Trini was about to say isn’t anything Kim’s told herself over the past few months.

“I mean,” Trini continued, “I will never _ever_ understand bullies. They tear people down for fun or whatever sick reason they use as an excuse. They call people names, beat them up, _humiliate_ them. All of which _I’ve_ been on the receiving end of before. So when you told me that you purposefully leaked a naked picture of Amanda just to hurt her…it was hard for me to look at you and not see every kid who’s done horrible shit to me.”

"Trini, I—”

“No,” she held up a hand. “Let me-just let me get this out before you say anything.”

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Trini said, “It was hard for me to look at you and not see the people who’ve told me to go kill myself because I’m a freak. It was hard not to see the group of asshole football players from my last school who cornered me in the bathroom and beat the shit outta me because I’m a _dyke_. Because they thought I was looking at their girlfriends in the wrong way.

“But the difference between you and them is that you actually regret what you did. It still haunts you and you hate yourself for it. Which is why we’re gonna be able to get past this and move on.”

Somewhere around the time when Trini had been describing the bullying she’d endured over the years, Kim had started crying. Hearing what her friend had been through was tough. Hearing that Trini could look at her without seeing those exact same awful people was devastating. But hearing that she was willing to accept and move past what Kim had done was a huge relief.

“Hey,” Trini reached over with her left hand and placed on Kim’s jaw, forcing her to turn and look at her. A tear rolled down Kim’s cheek and Trini wiped it away with her thumb. “What you did was a terrible thing. But we’ve all fucked up at some point. And I think there’s not much else we can do but try to fix it.”

"Then you let it go.” At Kim’s confused look, she said, “If she’s not ready to hear it, then there’s no use. The point is, though, that you _tried_. That’s what matters to me.”

“So you really don’t hate me?”

Trini gently stroked Kim’s cheek with her thumb and gave her a soft smile. “Like I said, I don’t think I could ever hate you, Kim.”

Kim covered the hand on her cheek with her own. “Thank you. I promise nothing like that will _ever_ happen again. My mean girl days are long gone.”

"They better be,” Trini said. “Or I’ll get Zordon to lecture you about ‘how a Ranger’s supposed to act in and out of armor’.”

Kim groaned. “Oh god, please don’t. I’ve heard him scold Zack before and that lasted for _hours_.”

"Well, if we, kids, didn’t continue to misbehave then maybe Wall Dad wouldn’t yell at us all the time,” Trini joked.

“Okay, yeah, you’ve been hanging around Zack too much,” Kim laughed. “I mean ‘Wall Dad?’ C’mon, Trini!” She thought she had only shoved at Trini’s shoulder lightly, but apparently, she was still having trouble adjusting to her newfound strength.

Trini let out a yelp and went falling over the edge of the cliff, grabbing onto Kim’s shirt out of pure instinct, dragging her down with her. They landed into the pool with a splash and began spluttering out water as they surfaced.

“Way to go, Kim.”

“It wasn’t _my_ fault.”

“Well, I certainly didn’t fall off the cliff on _purpose_! You pushed me!”

“Well, it’s not like I _meant_ to!”

They swam down to the bottom of the pool and then swam back up, using their momentum to propel themselves out of the water and jump high enough to reach the top of the cliffs. Trini landed with no problem, but Kim had cut to close, just barely reaching solid ground and nearly toppling back into the gorge.

Trini chuckled at Kim’s near-miss and smiled at her. “I’m gonna head home before my mom finds out I’m not actually in my room.”

“Alright. I’ll…see you tomorrow?” Kim asked, hopefulness written on her face.

Trini nodded. “Of course.” She started walking away, hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

“Oh, and, Kim?” she called out behind her. “If you wanted to get me wet so badly, all you had to do was ask.” She listened for a response and heard only silence. A few seconds later, the faint sound of water splashing hit her ears and she smirked, turning her head to look back at where Kim was no longer standing and laughing to herself.


End file.
